theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Eternal
} Eternals } Species Information Origins Origins of Creation Ancestors Concealed Species Angelic Guardians Status Immortal Powers & Abilities Super Strength Super Speed Immortality Pyrokinesis Accelerated Healing Precognition Super Agility Durability Invulnerability Memory Manipulation Resurrection Holy White Light Eye Color Crimson Red (Black Sclera) Title Guardians of the Heavens Eternals are fallen angelic immortals whom originated in the omniscient dominion before the existence of multitudinous celestials were conceived upon the atmosphere. Eternals are classified as fallen angles whom have voluntarily departed from their heavenly residence. They are observed as no adversely than conventional angels, but once an angel has decided to abdicate from their dominion, the following will become eternals and it will affect most of their superior abilities. Eternals are very different and are supernaturally superior to humans. Once angelic eternals abdicate from their dominant patronage, their angelic articulation is relinquish in order to establish their human form along with their superior abilities. Primitive History Eternals were constituted as the accustomed progenitures from the primary divinity of all celestial individuals. Once humans were formulated, eternals would accept their indication of pacification and reconciliation in which inspired the primary divinity to contrive and initiate a progressive lineage of angelic eternals whom would reside within the ethereal sovereignty of delirium and merriment. During the commencement of the human derivation, the primary divinity aspired the angelic eternals to incline upon the mortal individuals in order to embrace their perseverance and duration of life. Unfortunately, a percentage of eternal declined his recognition and abdicated from their heavenly sovereignty as the specific angels became classified as eternals. Concealed within the departure of the angelic eternals, human individuals were relegated from obtaining everlasting liveliness. An eternal is described as being a divine being of nature, especially those who serve as a superior deity of existing, arrogance, power and strength. Although the origin of eternals have yet to be explained, based off the fact that the majority of eternals were liberated before the preliminated numeration of corporeal supernatural entities. It can be assumed that eternals have been around since the beginning of life itself. Contrary to popular belief, eternals were once unable to interfere directly in the lives of others; since their divine and spiritual vindication has been osculated from their primordial dominion, eternals accumulate the seclusion of terminating the existence of supernatural individuals within the atmosphere. Characteristics Eternals as absolute, precise and wrathful celestials. Like all angelic eternals within their heavenly dominion, their true forms are very intense, and have proven not only harmful but possibly fatal to humans. Their presence outside their human forms is often visualized as a blinding white light, and their arrival can cause minor tremors. They may also emit a piercing sound, which has proven to be excruciating to humans. Eternals view themselves as the highest authority over all of creation. Most eternals show little respect while interacting with humans. The relationships between eternals and their other celestials can be complex. Viewing the matriculation and true form of an eternal is damaging to a human, as not much is known about other immortal species. As angelic guardians within a concealed dominion, eternals are extremely powerful immortals in the supernatural world. Their true spiritual forms or visages prove overwhelming to most mortals, however, some significant benedictions can view their true visages without suffering lasting effects. Eternals consider themselves formidable and vindicated to one another, referring to each other as deceptive constellations or accumulation preliminaries. Due to their specificated age and liberational abilities, eternals look down upon humans and see them as inferior. Some eternals continued to hold horrendous junctions towards this analogy for numerous of millenniums. Because of their dedication and nature, eternals can be corrupted by their own personality and desire; an eternal can recruit adepts among human beings, though endowed with certain qualities. Nature Eternals appear to have a physical form completely identical to that of a human. It is unknown whether or not they have another form in addition to their human aspect, however, it should be noted that their imminent and gregarious eyes appeared differently upon becoming manifestated and reborn within their corporeal justification than it does within their spiritual numeration. It could possibly have been due to their tenacious and secluded accumulation that caused their formidable vindications to have the insufficient elucidation it previously inherited. Powers & Abilities Considered the justificational and preliminated entities, eternals possess the powers and abilities that are inherent in all divine and heavenly entities; but at a higher level, with increased strengths and powers commensurate with their rank. Imbued with immense and unimaginable abilities from concealed seclusions, eternals are considered the most powerful beings within the corporeal dominion. They are held in high esteem from liberated supernatural individuals; being looked upon as "fierce" and "absolute". All eternals have tremendous power over other supernatural beings to an extent. *'Immortality' - Eternals have an indefinitely long lifespan. They are not weakened by time. Eternals are not affected by diseases or toxins. They do not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain themselves. *'Precognition' - Eternals can see into the future. *'Invulnerability' - Eternals cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Only an angelic blade can enduringly eradicate eternals. *'Super Strength' - Eternals strength is immense, they can overpower and kill to a certain extent: vampires, werewolves, hybrids and etc. *'Resurrection' - Eternals can resurrect humans easily. *'Memory Manipulation' - Eternals can erase, restore, alter, and fabricate memories in a human. *'Super Speed' - Eternals are much faster than other vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Pyrokinesis' - Eternals can generate and manipulate fire. *'Super Agility' - Eternals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Holy White Light' - Eternals can generate incredible amounts of energy capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities. It's likely they could destroy a large part of environments. Weaknesses Eternals are difficult to permanently eradicate. The methods that are used to eradicate normal celestials and humans will not affect them at all. *'Angelic Blade' - An eternal can be killed by stabbing him or her with an angelic blade. It seems that the eternal must be stabbed in a vital area of the human body, such as the head, heart, neck, or stomach. When an angel is stabbed by an angelic blade, a burst of bright, white light is released. Etymology The word eternal derive from the Latin numerations; late 14c., from O.Fr. eternel or directly from L.L. aeternalis, from L. aeternus "of an age, lasting, enduring, permanent, endless," contraction of aeviternus "of great age," from aevum "age". Known Eternals *Samuel (Eradicated) *Nolan (Eradicated) *Vera (Eradicated) *Lenore (Eradicated) Trivia *Eternals are arguably the most difficult, dangerous and indestructible (as the only thing that can kill them, is an angelic blade, respectively). *Within the origins of creation, eternals are described as dedicated and extremists. *In theological prelimination, divine and heavenly benedictions can not intervene in the fate of immortal celestials upon the corporeal dominion; which is accumulating out of their jurisdiction. Category:Species Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Immortal